lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
1.06 House of the Rising Sun Transcript
| Dagen= | Flashback=Geschreven door: Javier Grillo-Marxuach | Info=Geregisseerd door: Michael Zinberg}} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- eye opens. Shot of her with flowering plant which she smells. We see Jin catching a fish in the ocean as Sun looks on. Sun looks in the direction of Kate and Jack but the camera lingers on her watching them have this exchange. KATE: It's not like I'm asking a personal question. JACK: It is a personal question. KATE: You don't have to get all quiet on me. I just want to know. switches to shot of Kate putting water into backpack on Jack's back. JACK: Well, you're not going to know. KATE: What's the big deal? JACK: It's not a big deal. It's just something I did. I had my reasons. And I don't want to put it out there. switches to Sun watching them for a second when Jack says "I had a reason." KATE: It's just that you and your tattoos don't add up. Are you one of those hard-core spinal surgeons? of them getting gear together for a hike. JACK: That's me. Hard-core. of Charlie with his pack. CHARLIE: If you guys are finished verbally copulating we should get a move on. There's a whole beach of people waiting for us to get some drinking water for them. And the great white hunter's getting restless. of Locke shaving with a straight-edge and a piece of broken mirror. of Jack. JACK: Okay, let's do this. KATE: Hey Charlie. Ask Jack about his tattoos. CHARLIE: Oh, you guys have an inside joke. How absolutely wonderful for you both. of Jack, Kate, Charlie and Locke walking off to get water. of Sun still watching them. She looks troubled. Change of angle with Jin in foreground whacking fish head against something. Sun looks disgusted. FLASHBACK hear Sun laughing and see her at a party. She is dressed for a party talking to two other women. Jin comes into view carrying a tray with glasses of champagne. JIN:: Miss. subtitled Would you like some champagne? takes a glass and smiles at him a little. He smiles back while giving other guests champagne. She smiles to herself when he leaves the frame. see Sun sitting in a gazebo type structure. JIN: Miss. subtitled You left something. SUN subtitled: Really? What? kisses her. My father? JIN subtitled: He's busy being a host. SUN subtitled: We need to get away. Now. JIN subtitled: Where? SUN subtitled: America. JIN subtitled: Sun, look at me. I love you -- but I don't want to elope with you. SUN subtitled: It's the only chance we have. JIN subtitled: Your father would never allow it. SUN subtitled: It's not his place to allow. It's our decision. JIN subtitled: I will talk to your father. I'll make him understand. SUN subtitled: You're saying that now because you don't know my father. JIN subtitled: I know me. gives her a white flower. She smiles and smells it and laughs a little. SUN subtitled: It's beautiful. JIN subtitled: I wish it were a diamond. Someday it will be. kiss. on the beach we see Jin's foot stomping on Sun's plants. Jin walks angrily toward the camera. Sun shouts after him. We see that Jin is walking toward Michael and Walt. SUN subtitled: What's the matter? runs up and tackles Michael and starts slugging him. WALT: Stop. Hey stop. rushes up and Jin shoves him back, knocking him down. Sun runs up and shouts something in Korean. WALT: Get off of him, please. Stop. shots of Jin beating Michael -- trying to drown him. Sun screaming. COMMERCIAL BREAK see Walt and Sun screaming for Jin to stop. Sayid and Sawyer come running out. Sayid tackles Jin. Sawyer grabs Michael. SAYID: The handcuffs from the Sky Marshal. Now. tries to hand them to Sayid, but Jin is thrashing around and Sawyer has to help him to subdue Jin. see Jin being handcuff to some kind of bar on the plane. Jin is still struggling. SAYID Sun: What happened? of Jack, Kate, Charlie, Locke walking through jungle. JACK: Water's this way. KATE: How'd you find this place? JACK: Luck. of everyone walking, looking around, especially Locke. JACK: This is it. LOCKE: It's amazing. CHARLIE: Absolutely. Locke Totally you. investigates a piece of plane wreckage Hey guys, shouldn't someone look through this stuff? Could be something useful in here. LOCKE: He's got a point. CHARLIE: I do? JACK: Yeah. Bring me your bottles, and keep an eye out for any medical supplies, drugs in particular. CHARLIE nodding: Drugs, right. of Locke bringing bottles to Jack. Charlie looks fidgety and starts walk away. He hides behind a tree, looking over his shoulder, going for the drugs in his pocket. His finger tapes says LATE. We hear the sound of bees. LOCKE Charlie, off camera: Don't move. CHARLIE putting the drugs back in his pocket: Look, I was just going to take. . . LOCKE: Do not move. and Kate arrive on the scene. JACK: What's going on? LOCKE Jack: He's standing on a bee-hive. CHARLIE: What's a beehive doing there? Beehives are supposed to be in trees. JACK: What now? LOCKE: If he moves, he'll split the hive. CHARLIE: I don't like bees, okay. I have an irrational fear of bees. I think I'm allergic to bees. LOCKE: Please be quiet. Jack and Kate We need to get something to seal the hive. KATE: To cover it? LOCKE: Hurry. of bees landing on Charlie's face. see Michael talking to Sayid. MICHAEL: I'm getting tired of saying this. I was just walking the beach with my son, and all of the sudden this dude is all up on me. I didn't do anything. yells something. Tense stares all around. SAYID: Surely there must be something you're not telling us. MICHAEL: Surely? Where you from man? SAYID: Tikrit. Iraq. MICHAEL: Well, hey. I don't know how it is in Iraq, but in the United States of America where I'm from, Korean people don't like black people. Did you know that? So maybe you ought to talk to him at Jin who is yelling something. is pointing to her watch and saying something in Korean. SAYID: The cuffs stay on. SAWYER: A little louder, Omar. Maybe then she'll understand you. HURLEY entering: Guys, that Chinese dude is going to get pretty crispy out here. How long are you going to keep him tied down like that? SAYID: He tried to kill Michael. We all saw it. The cuffs stay on until we know why. of Michael. Then Sun and Jin. MICHAEL Walt: Come on, man. Let's go. disperses, Sawyer stays looking over at Jin and Sun off camera. [FLASHBACK of Sun's gold watch. We see her looking at the time, leaning on a railing. Jin approaches as she looks expectant. SUN subtitled: What happened? JIN looking glum: Well, your father -- your father gave permission. SUN hugs him and then hits him: Don't ever do that again! How did you? JIN subtitled: I reasoned with him. After a year of management training, and a year of work at the factory, we'll have all the money we need. SUN subtitled: You are going to work for my father? JIN subtitled: It's the right thing to do. SUN: something in Korean (like no, you can't possibly.. JIN subtitled: No, I have to. It's temporary. opens an engagement ring box with a big diamond in it. SUN subtitled: You can't afford this. JIN subtitled: I can now. puts the ring on her finger. Big smiles and hugs. of Sun at the beach looking troubled. of the beehive and Charlie's feet. JACK: Alright. Just keep still man. I'm going to try to cover the hive. CHARLIE: This is the most crap idea ever. It's never going to work. LOCKE: Now, pull yourself together, son. CHARLIE: It wouldn't be an irrational fear of bees if I could just pull myself together, would it? of Jack with a suitcase, getting ready to cover the hive. Charlie smacks on bee on his face, gets off balance and steps on the hive breaking it open. They all take off running. Jack and Kate to the caves. Locke and Charlie in the other direction. Jack and Kate take their shirts off. Kate ends up right by one of the skeletons and sees it. She's frightened and backs away. We see the skeleton. COMMERCIAL BREAK of skeleton. KATE: Who is he. How'd he get here? JACK: I can't exactly perform an autopsy but there doesn't seem to be any major trauma to the bones. There's another one over here. Someone laid them to rest here. KATE: Who? JACK: I don't know. KATE: Where would they come from? JACK: Didn't you guys shoot a polar bear last week? KATE: Yeah. JACK: Where'd that come from? KATE: Any idea how long they've been here? JACK: Long. It takes 40 or 50 years for clothing to degrade like this. finds a pouch in the clothing. KATE: What is it? dumps a white stone and a black stone into his palm. LOCKE approaching: Hello? Anybody there? Everyone all right? JACK nodding: A few stings aside. puts the stones back into the pouch, but we can't see what he does with the pouch. CHARLIE: You two run away fantastically. Glad my diversion spared you. I was only stung several hundred times. Oh, and uh, someone left this Kate her shirt. KATE: It was, um, if was full of bees. CHARLIE: I'd have thought C's, actually. gives him a "you're an idiot" look. CHARLIE: Sorry. sort of laughs. Then Charlie sees one of the skeletons. Jack is looking at the other one. CHARLIE: Are these the people who were here before us? looks toward Locke. Locke comes closer. LOCKE: What are you talking about? gives Charlie a "you idiot" look. CHARLIE: Uh, just, you know, the, the, there could have been people here before us, right? looks toward Jack who looks away. LOCKE: Clearly. But, who were these men? JACK: Actually, one of them is female. LOCKE: Our very own Adam and Eve. of Sun trying to attend to Jin's chafed wrist. Jin is flinching and moaning, and he pulls away. JIN subtitled: What are you doing? SUN subtitled: Your skin is very raw blows on his wrist. JIN irritated: Be careful. FLASHBACK see Sun in a cute dress with Chanel shopping bags coming into an apartment. She finds a box with gold wrapping and a bow but no lid. We can hear the sounds of a dog. She takes a puppy out of the box. JIN subtitled: What do you think? Do you like it? I've been working such long hours, I thought you might enjoy the company. Of course, you'll have to train it, and feed it. looks apprehensive, sad. Are you okay? SUN subtitled: Remember when all you had to give me was a flower? gets a cell call. JIN subtitled: It's your father. of Sun on the beach, again, looking troubled. of Kate putting water bottles in a pack. Then wide shot. LOCKE: I think one of us should stay and help Charlie salvage the wreckage. KATE: You offering? LOCKE: Sure. Give me a chance to get to know him a little better. KATE: We should move out. People are probably getting thirsty. sees Jack looking at the spring What? JACK: 46 people need to drink a half gallon a day each. Carrying all this water back and forth is going to be real pain in the ass. KATE: You're starting to make me regret volunteering. JACK: These caves make too good a shelter just to be used for burial. Adam and Eve, they must have lived here. Their plane crashed, or maybe they were ship-wrecked. They probably found this place and knew they could survive here. Unlimited supply of fresh water, tree canopy keeps the temperature down, shields out the sun, is looking down, unconvinced, the openings are narrow, easier for protection against predators. We don't need to bring the water to the people. We need to bring the people to the water. still looking unconvinced. I think we could live here. of Walt on the beach, playing in the sand. He looks over at Jin chained to the plane. Sun walks up to Jin in background. MICHAEL Walt: Hey, what are you doing? Jin You say something to my boy? says something. Walt looks scared. Sun looks scared. MICHAEL: Yeah, nice talking to you, too. Move it, Walt. WALT: How come he doesn't like us? MICHAEL: What? WALT: You said people like him don't like people like us. MICHAEL: Oh man. You know, uh, look, that's not true, and you know what, I don't think like that anyway. I was, I was angry. WALT: What did you do to him? MICHAEL: What did I do to him? You tell me? I've been with you since we crashed. Have you seen me do anything, to anyone? What kind of man do you think I am, anyway? What did your mother say about me? WALT: She never talked about you. MICHAEL: You don't know anything about me, do you? WALT: You don't know anything about me. MICHAEL: I know a lot about you. WALT: Yeah? MICHAEL: Yeah. WALT: When's my birthday? MICHAEL: August 24th. When's mine? pause Forget it, come on, man. of Sun right before we cut back to Sun and Jin. SUN subtitled: Honey, please just let me go and explain this to them. Maybe they'll let you go. JIN subtitled: How will you explain? Your place is by my side. And we will not explain ourselves to a thief. FLASHBACK see Sun sleeping on the couch with the dog, now grown. Hear the front door opening and see Jin running into the bathroom. Sun, concerned, follows him. SUN subtitled: Are you alright? goes into the bathroom. Jin has a lot of blood on his hands and shirt. SUN subtitled: Please talk to me. Are you hurt? is washing blood off his hands What happened to you? What were you doing? Whose blood is this? What were you doing? What happened? JIN subtitled: I was working. SUN subtitled: Doing what? What do you do for my father? Look at me? Answer me. Look at me. pushes her away. She slaps him across the face. He restrains himself, but gives her a mean look. JIN subtitled: I do whatever your father tells me. I do it for us. leaves the bathroom. Jin continues to wash. COMMERCIAL BREAK of Kate and Jack walking through the jungle. They stop for a rest. KATE: You checking me out? JACK: What? KATE: No harm in it. JACK: Trust me, if I was checking you out, you'd know it. KATE: Yeah, so then what were you thinking? Right now. JACK: Well, I sure as hell wasn't thinking that. KATE: Don't stop to think, just tell me. JACK: I was thinking that if we were living at the caves we could build a dam around that spring so that everybody could have fresh water and we could get the infirmary off the beach. You think it's a bad idea? KATE: No, no. It makes sense. JACK: But? KATE: No but. JACK: Good, because a lot of people are still hoping a rescue boat is going to show up. They're not thinking about their own safety. We're going to have a lot of convincing to do. KATE: We? You still haven't convinced me yet. see Charlie and Locke back at the caves going through the wreckage. Charlie starts to wander off and Locke follows. CHARLIE: You following me? LOCKE: Yes. CHARLIE: There's no need. I'm just going to the loo. LOCKE: Is there something you want to tell me Charlie? CHARLIE: I'm going to the loo. LOCKE: It's dangerous out there. Until we get back to the beach, I'm not breaking line of sight with you. CHARLIE: Bugger off. LOCKE: I know who you are. And I know what you're looking for. Driveshaft -- you played bass. CHARLIE: And guitar -- on a couple of tracks. You really heard of us? LOCKE: Hey, just because I'm over 40 doesn't mean I'm deaf. I have both your albums. Although, I thought that your self-titled debut was a much stronger effort than Oil Change. It's a shame what happened to the band. How long since you played? CHARLIE: My guitar? Uh, 8 days, 11 hours, give or take. LOCKE: You miss it? nods Well, a lot of wreckage. It might still turn up. CHARLIE: Undamaged? Still playable? I don't think so. I mean, I wish, but there was this bloke at the counter made me check it in. LOCKE: No. CHARLIE: Yeah. There wasn't enough room in the cabin, fascist. LOCKE: You'll see it again. CHARLIE: Oh yeah? What makes you say that? LOCKE: Because I have faith, Charlie. of Jack and Kate walking. They come across Sayid chopping wood. SAYID: It's about time. I am dying of thirst. Kate, Sayid are sitting down drinking some water. SAYID: I think I'll let him sit in the sun a while longer. Then I'll take his wife aside, find some way to communicate. I think she knows why he attacked Michael. JACK: You're sure you don't want me to talk to her? nods. Okay. If you've got that under control I'm going to start talking to people about the caves. Might be able to get a few to go with me before nightfall, start setting up camp. SAYID: You're serious? Is there a reason you didn't consult us when you decided to form your own civilization? JACK: I'm only talking about moving into the valley. SAYID: Well, what happened to live together, die alone? JACK: Digging in together is the only way we're going to survive. SAYID: Our best hope of survival is in being spotted by a plane or a ship, and for that we need to organize everyone to keep that signal fire burning while others scout the island for supplies. Digging in anywhere else is suicide. KATE: It is the only source of fresh water we've found, Sayid. JACK: And staying on the beach, in the sun without water? That's not suicide? SAYID his firewood and axe: I'm not going to admit defeat. looks at Jack as Jack watches Sayid walk away. see Walt playing with Vincent on the beach as Michael watches. Jack is talking to people to convince them to go to the caves. approaches Michael. MICHAEL: Now what? I already gave you my statement, sheriff. SAYID: I came to apologize. I shouldn't have been suspicious. You were the victim in the attack this morning. MICHAEL: I appreciate that, but I can tell you didn't come all the way over here just to say you're sorry. SAYID: People are seriously considering following Jack to the caves. I'd like to know where you stand. MICHAEL: Right here. I've got one priority right now and that's to get my kid off this island. A boat passes, I'm not going to be on the hook for missing it. SAYID: Good. brings some water to Jin. JACK: Slowly, just a little bit at a time, little bit. JACK Hurley: Glad you're coming. HURLEY: Hey man, I go where the boar's at. So, what's up with you and Kate? You guys going to move into a cave together, or what? JACK: Sorry, am I in high school? HURLEY: Well, that wasn't a denial. JACK: Just get your stuff together, we've got to get out of here soon. SAWYER Kate: Well, well, well, if ain't the belle of the ball? So what's it like having both the doctor and Captain Falafel fighting over you? doesn't respond Just call 'em how I seem 'em, Freckles. Truth be told, I'm not the only one wondering where you're going to weigh in on this whole moving off the beach thing. Are you going with the pessimists, or staying here and waiting for the rescue boats? KATE: Are you going? SAWYER: Well, that's the real trick, isn't it? We all pack up stakes for the caves and the next day a plane passes by, they're going to go on their merry way and be none the wiser. On the other hand, stay here, get eaten by boars, fall off a rock, not going to be anyone around to answer that 911 call. KATE: Still haven't answered my question. SAWYER: You didn't answer mine. And I asked first. of Michael walking, Sun sitting on beach. She follows him. Jin is sitting in the sun . Michael is cutting wood. Sun goes near to him, watching him from behind some bamboo. [FLASHBACK see Sun with an "interior decorator" INTERIOR DECORATOR subtitled: Your husband told me that money is no object to redecorate this place. You're a very lucky wife. JIN subtitled: Move the dog. SUN subtitled: Let's look at the apartment from the bedroom, shall we? INTERIOR DECORATOR subtitled: Are you sure about this? SUN subtitled: Yes. INTERIOR DECORATOR subtitled: You've taken your lessons? SUN subtitled: Yes. INTERIOR DECORATOR subtitled: Do you realize that your husband and your father will do everything they can to find you? Are you sure you and your husband can't reconcile? SUN subtitled: When I'm gone will you care for my dog? INTERIOR DECORATOR handing Sun an American passport: During your trip, at the airport, at 11:15. . . You make an excuse and walk out of the airport. Bring nothing! A car will be waiting. For the first week your family will assume you've been kidnapped. You will stay out of sight until they come to think you are dead. After that you will be free to move wherever you want. Now, tell me when. SUN subtitled: The airport, 11:15. INTERIOR DECORATOR subtitled: Again. SUN subtitled: 11:15. 11:15. 11:15. of Sun still watching Michael from behind some bamboo. After a moment, she approaches him. MICHAEL: Oh great, look who came to chat. SUN: I need to talk to you. COMMERCIAL BREAK MICHAEL: You speak English? SUN: Yes. MICHAEL: What? You speak English? Why didn't you say anything? SUN: My husband doesn't know. MICHAEL: Why would you learn English and not tell your husband? SUN: He has a bad temper. What my husband did to you today, it was a misunderstanding. MICHAEL: No. I got it. Loud and clear. SUN: It was the watch. MICHAEL: Your husband tried to murder me for a watch? removes the watch I found this watch two days ago. SUN: It belongs to my father. Protecting that watch is a question of honor. MICHAEL: He calls trying to kill me in front of my kid, honor? SUN: You don't know my father. I need your help. see Charlie walking away from caves trying to take drugs out of his pocket, looking behind him. But Locke is coming from the opposite direction. CHARLIE: Listen to me, you old git, I'm going in the jungle. A man has a right to some privacy. LOCKE: Just hand it to me. You're going to run out. My guess is sooner rather than later. Painful detox is inevitable. Give it up now at least it will be your choice. CHARLIE: Don't talk to me like you know something about me. LOCKE: I know a lot more about pain than you think. I don't envy what you're facing. But I want to help. walks away. Do you want your guitar? turns and comes back. LOCKE: More than your drug? CHARLIE: More than you know. LOCKE: What I know is that this island might just give you what you're looking for, but you have to give the island something. CHARLIE Locke the drugs: You really think you can find my guitar? LOCKE: Look up, Charlie. CHARLIE: You're not going to ask me to pray or something. LOCKE: I want you to look up. looks up and almost cries when he sees his guitar on a cliff above. of Kate sitting on the beach. Jack approaches. JACK: Hey. It's almost time to go. KATE: I don't want to be Eve. JACK: No one's asking you to. KATE: I just can't -- dig in. JACK: Why not? Someone else can stay here, keep a look out, wait for rescue. Why does it have to be you? KATE: That's not it. JACK: Then what is it? Kate, how did you get to be this way? Just what is it that you did? KATE: You had your chance to know. JACK: If you need me you know where to find me. exits KATE: You know where to find me, too. of Michael with axe walking up to Jin. MICHAEL: I know you can't understand a word, and normally I'm not the talking out loud type, but since I have a captive audience, I hope for your sake you pay attention. I'm not exactly having the best month of my life. I barely knew my son, and now, I gotta be his daddy. And then to top if off, I have a deranged Korean guy trying to kill me and for what? Look, I get it, right the watch out of his pocket. It's the watch. Mine broke and I found this in the wreckage, and I figured, hey, why let a $20,000 dollar watch go to waste which is ridiculous since time doesn't matter on a damn island. chops the handcuff from the plane and frees Jin (who looks terrified throughout). MICHAEL: Stay away from me. And my kid. pans on Michael walking away and we see Sun has been there watching. [FLASHBACK see the airport in Sydney: We can hear Jack talking to the counter person. We see Jin. Sun looks at Jin, looks at a clock that says 11:15. We see a black car waiting outside. Shot of Sun gathering her fortitude. She looks over at Jin. Sun is almost crying and walks off camera. Close up, she is crying, obviously trying to make up her mind. She looks over at Jin who holds up a white flower like the one he gave her when they were first in love. She joins him in line. He hands her the white flower. JIN subtitled: Something wrong? SUN subtitled: It's too beautiful. of Sun back at the beach. COMMERCIAL BREAK of Charlie playing guitar; and Locke with a giant knife at the caves. Jack approaches. JACK: Hello? LOCKE: What's this? JACK: New tenants. Sun, two redshirts, and Hurley come in. HURLEY: Short walk. They lied. redshirts walking in. Hurley with a CD player playing (Willie Nelson). We see Jack getting water. at the beach Sawyer puts a log on the fire and people sitting around the fire. WALT: Can I ask you something? MICHAEL: Anything you want, man. WALT: When's your birthday? Sayid, Kate are all sitting together at the beach. Hurley, Jack sitting together at the caves. Sun pulls out a night gown in front of Jin. Charlie plays guitar, looking sweaty. Category: Transcripten